Omega Molecules
Omega molecules (designated by the Borg was Particle 010) were incredibly dangerous and unstable molecules that were the most powerful substance known to exist. These molecules could be synthesized with sufficient amounts of boronite ore, but containment was impossible and there was no means to prevent the violent destabilization of the molecules. A single molecule could destroy subspace for light years, which prevented warp travel. The after effects also render mass effect drives unusable, as the static build up caused by the drives would lead to an almost immediate explosion. This effect is known to fade over time. Omega molecules are believed by many to be responsible for the creation of the universe, by causing the Big Bang. Reactions The Borg The Borg first learned of Omega molecules in 3145 CE through assimilation of species already familiar with the molecule. They were able to synthesize one, which was stable for one-trillionth of a nanosecond before destabilizing and destroying 29 Borg vessels and 600,000 drones. The Borg believed the Omega molecule to exist in a state of perfection, the Borg sought to assimilate it at any cost. To that end, the Borg had constructed a harmonic resonance chamber that could theoretically hold and stabilize the molecule. However, according to Seven of Nine, they did not have enough boronite ore to synthesize the molecule in order to test this theory. Starfleet On a research station in the Lantaru sector, a Starfleet physicist named Ketteract synthesized a single Omega molecule in the late 33rd century. The molecule was stable for an unmeasured fraction of a second before destroying the station, killing all 127 leading Federation scientists aboard and destroying subspace in the region. With no reliable means of faster-than-light travel in the area, rescue missions into the Lantaru sector were virtually impossible. Starfleet Command covered up the event, claiming the state of the Lantaru sector was a natural phenomenon that made FTL flight there impossible. All knowledge of Omega molecules was suppressed, and no research that could lead to the re-discovery of the particles was approved. The Omega Directive was enacted, and made known only to starship captains and flag officers. U.S.S. Voyager While in the Delta Quadrant, the [[U.S.S. Voyager|U.S.S. Voyager]] encountered a civilization that had synthesized roughly two hundred million Omega molecules and kept them stable by using their own resonance frequency, of 1.68 terahertz, in the calibration of their containment field. Eventually, however, an accident devastated their research facility. Desperate to prevent damage to subspace and hinder their journey home to the Beta Quadrant, the crew of Voyager sought to stabilize or destroy the molecules before any further harm could be done. Adapting the Borg's harmonic resonance chamber, Seven of Nine was able to emit an inverse frequency to dissolve the interatomic bonds of the molecules. Just before the molecules were jettisoned into space, they seemed to stabilize themselves -- though only for 3.2 seconds. A gravimetric torpedo was used to destroy the molecules without damaging subspace. Q Continuum The Q of the Q Continuum are, like many things, uninspired by Omega molecules. However, Q Junior found setting off Omega molecule explosions to be quite interesting. Source The Omega molecule is derived from Star Trek. For canon information visit: * Memory Alpha Category:Science Category:O